SM033
* Closed * * }} Big Sky, Small Fry! (Japanese: ヨワシ強し、池のぬし！ the Powerhouse, of the Lake!) is the 33rd episode of the , and the 972nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on July 6, 2017 and in the United States on September 30, 2017. Blurb While their friends visit Kiawe’s farm, Lana and Ash decide to go fishing. At Olivia’s suggestion, they head to Brooklet Hill, where a Totem Pokémon is rumored to live! After helping an injured Wishiwashi and catching a Feebas to prove herself to the master fisherman who guards the lake, Lana manages to hook the enormous Totem Pokémon, and the battle begins! The Pokémon is strong, but Lana hangs on with fierce determination—and in its own determination to help her, Popplio learns Aqua Jet! Defeated, the Totem Pokémon scatters into a school of Wishiwashi—and one of them presents Lana with a Water-type Z-Crystal to use with her new Z-Ring! Plot are fishing at Brooklet Hill, trying to catch a Totem Pokémon based on information that had received from a man who calls himself the "master fisherman". reels in a small Pokémon, which James identifies with his book as a . Meowth, unimpressed, promptly throws the Small Fry Pokémon away. Jessie's then feels a pull on her fishing rod, and she attempts to reel in what she thinks is the Totem Pokémon. However, shows up out of the water, and Team Rocket blasts off into the air. In Paniola Town, it is extracurricular activity time for the heroes, and the group are free to go wherever they want. joins , who reveals that she will be going fishing to catch the biggest Pokémon. Lana then lends Ash a fishing rod so that he can join in the friendly competition. The rest of the group then join the two, and reveal that they are going to 's farm, on the premise that they will be helping him with his work. As Ash and Lana exit the Pokémon Center, they meet Olivia, who greets them just as she falls from a . After getting back up, Olivia reveals that by the end of the day, she would have finished Lana's Z-Ring. Also, as the pair are going fishing, she mentions that there is a large Totem Pokémon residing in a lake near Brooklet Hill. Excited, the pair head off to catch the Totem Pokémon. At Brooklet Hill, Ash and Lana are ready to begin fishing, but get interrupted by the "master fisherman" who states that they will need his permission before battling the lake's Totem Pokémon. He then recounts an exaggerated tale of battling the Totem Pokémon, showing a fake scar on his arm as “proof”. He agrees to let them fish if they manage to find a , which Lana, to his astonishment, reels in almost immediately. They then exchange Feebas to rent a small boat which the man says will be necessary in catching the Totem Pokémon. Before they head off on the boat, Lana discovers an injured Wishiwashi stuck in a small, shallow patch of water. Lana bandages its injuries and then lets it go into the lake. The two then head off and begin fishing in the middle of the lake. Ash reels in a , which proceeds to slap Ash on the face multiple times before fleeing. Lana then senses a big catch and manages to get a bite. The bite reveals itself to be the Totem Pokémon, a School Form Wishiwashi, however announces that it is an unknown Pokémon. Meanwhile at Kiawe's farm, rather than assisting Kiawe, Mallow and Sophocles are scoffing down some cheese and ice cream respectively (made specially from the farm's Moomoo Milk), while Lillie is feeding Snowy some special-made Pokémon food. Back at Brooklet Hill, Ash and Lana's boat is being pulled across the lake by the large Wishiwashi at the end of Lana's fishing rod. The boat then collides with an island in the middle of the lake, and while Lana manages to land properly, Ash and are sent flying into the lake. Seeing Wishiwashi approaching them, Ash manages to quickly jump onto the island but Pikachu remains floundering in the water. At Lana's command, manages to save Pikachu from the Wishiwashi in time. The struggle between Lana and Wishiwashi continues, and Popplio dives in the water and attacks with . But as the Totem Pokémon approaches, scared, Popplio jumps out of the water and Lana decides to handle the battle by herself. The struggle between Lana and the Totem Pokémon continues, but the Totem Pokémon is too strong, and sends Lana struggling on her knees and against a rock face. Seeing its Trainer losing, Popplio overcomes its fear of the Wishiwashi and dives in to battle. After firing Bubble Beam several times, Lana begins to regain her control of Wishiwashi. However, Popplio is attacked by a nearby Pokémon, revealed to be an ally . Alolomola then commences to use on the Wishiwashi. Ash decides to handle the situation by distracting Alomomola with his fishing rod, and manages to reel it in. Pikachu then attacks Alomomola with , causing the Caring Pokémon to flee. Popplio, now back in action, continues its battle with the Totem Pokémon. After racing in front of the Totem Pokémon across the lake, Popplio manages to defeat the Wishiwashi with its newly learnt , managing to break up the school of Wishiwashi. The Solo Form Wishiwashi flee, and the Wishiwashi that Lana had helped before then appears out of the water. In its mouth is a Waterium Z, which it hands over to Lana. At night in the Pokémon Center, Olivia hands Lana the finished Z-Ring, and Lana fits her Waterium Z into it. Major events * Lana's Popplio learns . * clears the trial at Brooklet Hill with 's help, earning a Waterium Z from a as a reward. * Olivia converts Lana's Sparkling Stone into a Z-Ring and gives it back to her. Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * * * * Jessie * James * Olivia * Nurse Joy * Master fisherman Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * (Sima's; ×2) * (Master fisherman's; given) * ( ) * (Ride Pokémon) * ( ; multiple; ) * * * (Mega Gyarados; fantasy) Trivia * Poké Problem: What Pokémon will I battle in today's episode? ** Host: ** Choices: , , , ** Answer: Wishiwashi * Jessie and reuse the same lures they used in The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!. * holding onto while on the fishing boat may be a reference to a similar scene from the film . * This episode marks the first time Mega Evolution is referenced in the since the end of the . * Pikachu, , , , , , Lana, and an narrate the preview for the next episode. * The ending animation is updated to include Lana wearing her Z-Ring. * This is the only episode of the Akala Island arc in which: ** makes an appearance. ** does not appear. * Ash, Lana, , and the Master fisherman read the Who's That Pokémon? segment in the English dub. * This was the last episode to air before I Choose You! debuted in Japanese theaters. Errors * During the Titanic reference, when the camera shows Pikachu's mouth, he is talking, but his lips do not move until the very end. * In the Norwegian dub, Ash's English voice is also present when he says , after Olivia displays the Z-Ring she is going to prepare for Lana. Dub edits In other languages |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |he= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |tr= }} 033 Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes with trials Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move Category:Episodes in which a main character receives a Z-Crystal de:Kleinfisch, große Beute! es:EP976 fr:SL033 it:SM033 ja:SM編第33話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第33集